Crash Landed
by KivaEnergyArms
Summary: The brand new Crash Bandicoot reboot. The tale of a bandicoot mutant fighting his evil mad scientist creator and his plans for world domination, with the help of his sister Coco, the wise Aku Aku and more. The story of Crash Bandicoot like we know it, retold in novel form!
1. Washing ashore

CRASH LANDED: A CRASH BANDICOOT FANFIC

CHAPTER ONE: WASHING ASHORE

People think they know the world we live in, but there are many places on this world people haven't discovered yet. One such place is the Wumpa Islands…several small islands near Australia, untouched and untainted by humankind. Several species of plants and animals that live here, people don't even know about make their home here. The islands are hard to reach after all…

We look on the shore of one such islands. The island was dubbed N. Sanity Island. Why it was dubbed that nobody knows as it didn't look that crazy. It was a beautiful island, full of rich flora and fauna, a beautiful beach that was resort material, waterfalls which are a sight to behold.

We looked upon the beach…a single crab was walking across the beach. It was looking for some food. It then found something on the beach…something big, orange and furry. The little thing couldn't help its curiosity and moved closer and poked it with its pincers. The crab then jumped in the air, startled, as the huge orange mass started to move and quickly dug itself into the sand.

The orange mass turned out to be an odd creature. It looked like a marsupial of sorts but it had several traits unusual for it. Like being human-sized, anthropomorphic and wearing jeans pants, fingerless gloves and sneakers. His fur was orange as we already were told, but the for on his belly and around hiz muzzle was cream-colored. He had dark brown spiky hair and eyebrows and green eyes. He rubbed his head as he had a major headache.

He looked around and found himself in unfamiliar territory. "Where am I? It must be one of the other islands...I've never been here before. It's a nice place. Much nicer then the doc's island…" he muttered to himself. He then realized something. "Oh no, Coco!" the bandicoot then started to look around in panic, like he was looking for someone. "Coco? Sis?"

He ran across the beachline for a while, until he saw a flock of seagulls gathering around something. Crash moved closed and shoo-ed them away. He then saw what the gulls were flocked around. It was an anthropomorphic bandicoot much like himself. Only this one was female, was a pre-teen, had blonde hair in a ponytail, wore a white shirt and blue overalls and goggles.

"Coco!" the Bandicoot said as he shook her. "Please wake up, sis, be okay." He muttered. The little bandicoot girl started stirring awake, the other bandicoot sighing in relief.

"Crash?" she muttered.

"Lil' Sis! You're okay!" Crash said as he hugged his little sis tightly.

"Crash, can't breathe." She noted

"Whoops!" Crash said as he let go. "I'm just so happy you are all right."

"I appreciate the concern. If not for the fact…you made us jump out the window the first place! I know you wanted to get away from the doctor's forces but did you have to do something that rash?" Coco told her brother.

"I was in a panic, we were cornered…" Crash said, looking a bit sheepishly. "I just tried to help."

Whenever Crash made those puppy dog eyes, Coco couldn't stay mad. She knew her brother didn't know any better. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't have been able to think of a different escape plan, and it beat the alternative. You know, let's set up a camp, and then…yeah, then what we do?"

"We got to save the others. We have to go back." Crash pointed out.

"After we just escaped? You want to go back?" Coco asked.

"We can't just leave our friends to their fate, you know what the doc is going to do to them. If we hurry, we may…" Crash said.

"There are two of us and the doctor has a small army of robots. We can't go just barging in. I want to save our friends too, but we need a plan first." Coco reminded her brother.

"And what is the plan?" Crash asked.

"I don't know…I still have to think of it. Maybe we better start with making a small camp and get some food first. We need to be well-rested before we can do anything." Coco suggested.

"You're probably right…I'll go get something to eat, you go and make the camp, okay?" Crash said. Coco nodded.

FLASHBACK

A human doctor was watching over a pod. Inside that pod was Crash. The human was short for a human, had a huge head with an N-shaped mark on his forehead, had yellowish skin, a black mustache and beard, and he was balding, only having hair around his ears, neck and a small tuft on his head. He wore a lab coat and red boots and shoes. "Yes…I, Dr. Neo Cortex have finally created my most powerful mutant yet!"

The pod opened, the liquid from it drained, and Crash woke up. "Huh? Where am I? Who am I?"

"Coco nodded.

FLASHBACK

A human doctor was watching over a pod. Inside that pod was Crash. The human was short for a human, had a huge head with an N-shaped mark on his forehead, had yellowish skin, a black mustache and beard, and he was balding, only having hair around his ears, neck and a small tuft on his head. He wore a lab coat and red boots and shoes. "Yes…I, Dr. Neo Cortex have finally created my most powerful mutant yet!"

There was another doctor, who was completely bald, had a huge lower lip with a tooth sticking out, a green lab coat, and had bolts and nuts in his head (?). "T-t-technically I-I-I developed the f-f-first functioning Evolvo-Ray t-t-that…"

"Details, N. Brio. Details. Now, watch me awaken the most powerful mutant of all time!" Dr. Cortex said happily as he pushed a button on a console.

The pod opened, the liquid from it drained, and Crash woke up. "Huh? Where am I? Who am I?"

"You are on my island. I am Dr. Neo Cortex, your creator. I made you!" Dr. Cortex explained.

"Daddy!" Crash said as he hugged Dr. Cortex…tightly.

"Okay…that's quite enough!" Dr. Cortex said as he pulled himself out of Crash's grip. "I prefer you would call me Dr. Cortex, thank you!" Neo Cortex said as he dusted himself off.

"Ok, Dr. Dad!" Crash said with a goofy grin.

Brio chuckled. "He's quite adorable f-f-for a 'supermutant', i-i-isn't he?"

"I'm not paying you to joke around, N. Brio." Dr. Cortex moaned.

"You don't pay me at all." N. Brio replied, but Cortex ignored him.

"Now Crash, let me tell you a bit about yourself. You are the next in line for my super mutant. You are going to play a part in my plan to create a better world." Dr. Cortex explained.

"Well that sounds nice." Crash said.

"Dr. Brio will be introducing you to my other creations. Your collegues if you will. Now I still have a lot to do, make yourself comfortable before we start on training you, okay?" Neo Cortex said with a fake smile.

"Ok, Dr. Dad." Crash said with a salute as he was led away by Dr. Brio.

"I think there are a few bugs in the brain department. But once my Cortex Vortex is completed, that won't be a problem at all." Dr. Cortex said.

"So…If Dr. Cortex is my daddy, what does that make you?" Crash asked Dr. Brio.

"He made plans for the mutants, but I m-m-made plans for the E-e-evolvo-Ray that created you s-s-so I may be…your uncle I guess." N. Brio said.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Uncle Brio!" Crash said, patting the nervous scientist on the back.

"I-I-I g-g-guess." Brio said, seeming a little sad. He then started thinking to himself: "Poor kid, so young and naive, so optimistic. If only he knew.

END FLASHBACK

Coco has managed to set up camp using bark, logs, twigs and leaves. It did the job. She made a fire on the beach. Crash returned with a huge pile of fruit. "I never seen these fruits before, they are part apple and part peach looking. They look tasty though." Crash said.

"They were not in any book or any database. Must be a kind that is found nowhere else in the world." Coco pointed out as she took a closer look. "Fascinating."

"Fascinating…and potentially delicious. Let's try the simplest of examinations: eat one!" Crash said as he took a bit of one of them. His eyes went wide and in his brain in the taste center seems to have an explosion. "Whoa…they are so tasty…so juicy…so Wumpa!" Crash noted.

"Wumpa?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's like derived from 'whoopie' and 'hurrah' with a bit of 'oomph' whenever I taste one. Put together you get 'Wumpa'!" Crash noted as he happily started taking more bites.

"You're weird…but I'm hungry so I'll go with it!" Coco said as she took a bite as well. "Wow, you're right, these fruits are delicious." Coco said. She took a few more and both siblings started to eat.

All that was left afterwards were some seeds and a few cores. The sun started to set. "That was a nice meal I admit…But I'm getting a bit tired now…" Coco said. "But we still need a plan to…" Coco said as she yawn. "Maybe in the morning." She said as she prepared a blanket made out of an oversized leaf.

"Rest well, lil sis…Good night." Crash said as he gave his lil sis a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"…Night Crash!" Coco said as she fell asleep.

Crash didn't go to sleep and instead stared in the campfire for a bit. He had worries on his mind. He looked at the distance, where Dr. Cortex' island was barely visible on the horizon. He sighed as he thought of the friends he had left behind. On how he dragged his sister into this mess they're in now…the betrayal he felt.

He had a single small slice of Wumpa left. He wanted to eat it, but then saw a little crab across the beach. The same little crab that had approached him as he washed upon the shore. "You hungry little guy?" Crash said as he gave the crab the last Wumpa slice. The little thing happily devoured it. It then crawled up to Crash, climbed upon his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his. "You're a funny little crab, aren't you? I think I'm going to call you Apple. Crab Apple!" Crash said.

Apple liked the sound of it as he made a sort of squee sound. "You are quite adorable for a crustacean. You know, tomorrow me and my sister are going on a trip. You can come…I always wanted a pet. You like Wumpa, I like Wumpa, we get along just nice." Crash said as he petted the tiny crab with his index finger. "Now I am going to get some shut-eye. You should too, little one. Good night!"

Crash lay down, pulled a leaf over himself like his sister, and Apple just made ihmself comfortable in Crash's soft fur like a matrass.

FLASHBACK

"I have a what?" Crash asked Dr. Brio.

"A s-s-sister. She came from the same nest of bandicoots you came from. So you have a s-s-sibling. Unlike you she is more of a thinker then a fighter. We just f-f-finished her treatment. You want to meet her?" Brio asked.

"I have a sister! Of course I want to meet her!" Crash said happily.

Brio brought him along to the next room. The then fresh Coco was reading a few books. "Here she is…Crash, meet your sister! Little bandicoot girl, meet your big brother Crash." Brio said.

"Er…hi?" Coco said, a bit shy. She was just getting used to her new sentience.

"Lil sis!" Crash said as she was hugged by her new big brother. "We are going to have so much fun together."

"Oh…er, right. I guess." Coco said, being a bit overwhelmed.

"Does she have a name?" Crash asked.

"N-n-not yet, we couldn't think of one before her c-c-completion.

"She is small, soft and sweet like a little marshmellow floating in a cup of hot cocoa…Coco! That should be her name." Crash said.

"Coco? I like it!" Coco replied happily to her new name.

"Great! Now, I must show you to the others. You'll like them too, they're a fine bunch." Crash said as he left to spend some time with his new sibling.

Brio sighed sadly again. "Not getting too attached to them, are you?" Dr. Cortex asked from behind N. Brio, which startled the bolt-headed scientist, who made a small jump and squaled.

"N-n-no, not at all, sir!" he said in a not-so-convincing tone.

"Good, because my Cortex Vortex is close to being finished and the Crash and…Coco you know will be no more. They'll be an obedient mutant general and lab assistant. Getting attached would be…counter-productive." Cortex said. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to pose for my next portrait. My castle is decorated with them already but you can't have too much of me."

"Speak for yourself." Brio thought to himself.

END FLASHBACK

The flashback didn't just end, it paused and then it melted away like icecream, and instead behind it a black void became visible. Two golden eyes became visible… "Young bandicoot. I sense the goodness in your heart. Created by a madman, but having chosen your own path…you can make a difference. Come to the temple at the center of the island…I can provide you with the answers to your problems!"

The dream faded away as Crash was pinched awake when Apple dug his scissors in his ear. Crash jolted awake with a cry of pain. "Apple, why did you do that?" the little crab pointed at something in front of Crash…their camp was surrounded by a bunch of crabs and sea turtles, only these ones were big, bigger then Crash was…They also had a twisted look in their bloodshot eyes.

"Er…are you lost?" Crash asked. The crabs' mouths foamed as they menacingly snapped their claws and the turtles made out a menacing croaking-like sound and snapped their sharp beaks. "I do not want to fight…" Crash said, but he had to roll out of the way of the claw of one of the crabs. Apple became scared as he hid in Crash's pocket.

"Crash, what's all the noise and…holy crab!" Coco noted as she woke up and startled by the wild animals, hid behind her big brother. "Those things are not supposed to be that big." Coco noted.

"I don't know why they act like this but they want to hurt us. No worries little sis, I'll protect you. Come at me, seafood platters!" Crash said as he prepared himself.

One of the crabs charged at him with greater speed then his frame would let on and lashed with is claws. Crash jumped up to dodge and then landed on top of the crab, dazing it and burrowing it slightly in the ground. Two more crabs rushed at him and tried pinching him, but he dodged their claws, grabbed them by the said claws and started spinning around real hard, then release them, tossing them over the horizon back in the ocean.

"Crash, help!" Coco shouted. She had climbed up a nearby tree, but two crabs started chipping away at it, and it would soon topple over. Crash rushed at them but several mutant turtles. They snapped with thier jaws menacingly. Crash stayed clear of the maws, then punched the turtles in their face, making them retract in their shell out of self defense. Crash grabbed one of the oversized shells and used his spin attack move to lunge them at the crabs that threatened Coco, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Crash rushed at Coco, who dropped herself in Crash's arms, who then put her down gently. "Those animals…Cortex' pollution must make them so big and aggressive…it's no longer a quest to solely save our friends, but the environment…Cortex' pollution will destroy these islands." Coco figured out.

"We better get away from these things before they come back to their senses. We need to get at the center of the island. There is a temple there, which may hold all the answers we need." Crash said.

"How do you know?" Coco asked.

"It came to me in a dream…it sounds weird, but it's the only place I know where to go now." Crash said.

"Rather there then staying on this beach with those monsters. Lead the way!" Coco said as the two siblings left, the crabs and turtles finding themselves without a snack as they realized their prey had escaped.

FLASHBACK

An angry Crash stood in front of his sister in a defensive stance, pieces of destroyed robotic Lab Asisstants near his feet. Several more began taking thier places however and outnumber the bandicoot. "You lied to us! You don't want to create a better world, you want to conquer it.!"

"I am creating a better world by conquering it. I am creating a world where order will take the place of the chaos that currently rests. One world, one nation, undivided and I am at the wheel." Dr. Cortex explained. "You are going to serve me, one way or another. I don't know how you resisted my Cortex Vortex, so I'm cutting open your head and study your brain until I find the solution!" he continued, sounding really angry.

Crash and Coco were now with their backs against the window…no way out. The Lab Assistants were too numerous and Crash felt tired. "Crash, I'm scared!" Coco said sadly.

Only one option left. "Coco, do you trust me?"

"Of course, you're my brother…why?" Coco asked.

"Because I have a crazy idea!" Crash said as he grabbed his sister and jumped through the window, all the way down below, in the ocean.

"Crash, are you out of your freakin mi-" Coco said in mid-air, followed by a loud SPLASH!

Cortex' mouth hung wide open. "Whoa, didn't realize he'd be so foolish to do so. There goes my super general. Oh well, I can alway make another one. Nothing to see here, robot minions, go back to your usual activities, and let someone clean up those glass shards…"

END FLASHBACK

Crash and Coco had climbed to the highest tree of the island to get a nice view. They could see what they were looking for: the temple at the center of the island. Coco and Crash stared in amazement. Apple now had settled himself in Coco's ponytail, which she didn't mind. "There is a temple. So there is no crazy dream. But how is it going to provide answers for our troubles?"

"I don't know. But we just have to get there. It is the only chance we have. Cortex is planning to conquer this world and destroy these beautiful islands. I won't let that happen!" Crash said, with sheer determination on his face.

"Then lead the way, brother. I'll be right behind you!" Coco said. Apple gave a cute mock salute with his tiny pincers.

Crash smiled. "Then with this…our adventure has just started."

TO BE CONTINUED

I didn't have inspiration for any of my other fanfics today, but instead I had the urge to write the pilot episode of my Crash Bandicoot reboot. We start off with the events of the first games with some differences.

Coco is around since the start. She's still young and not a fighter, but that'll come. Also there will be a much more detailed story going on.

And Crash talks. Not gibberish but actually talks. And his personality is...well, he's good natured but he has a child-like optimism and naivite. Think Cut Man from Mega Man Powered Up.

Since this is the origin saga, there will be several flashbacks through out the first arc sheddling light on the creations of various characters and their connection towards Crash. So if you have any questions, probably the answers will be revealed in future chapters.

I am just a Crash Bandicoot fan, wanted to another good fanfic concerning him and since I didn't know what else to do today, I'm trying out the pilot. I hope it's a good start.

Oh, and the fanfic is named after a scrapped Crash Bandicoot idea.

PLEASE BRING US ANOTHER CRASH GAME! ANYONE? WE'RE WAITING FOR YEARS NOW!


	2. Mask of invincibility

CRASH LANDED: A CRASH BANDICOOT FANFIC

CHAPTER TWO: MASK OF INVINCIBILITY

Crash and Coco were going through the jungle, on their way towards the temple they received a sign about. In there should be something that was able to help them. They were walking for a while until they came across something. It was some kind of track that horizontally crossed their road. It was not natural, it was architecture crafted by human hands. "I wonder what this is for? Is this part of the temple?"

"It's not a wall, it's too low. It's also too thin to be a road for transport. What purpose do they serve indeed?" Coco wondered as she reached out her hand towards it. They heard a clicking sound and huge wheel made out of rock came along and nearly crushed Coco's arm if she didn't retract it in time. "Yikes! A booby trap!"

"If the movies thought me anything it's that ancient temples always have traps. Let's see if we can get around it." Crash said as he looked a the sides, but he saw the track with the rocky wheels went on for a long while, like they were covering the entire border around the temple. "I don't think we'll be able to get around."

"Of course, that would have been too easy…those rocky wheels have a pattern we should be able to pass them without getting crushed." Coco noted.

"I prefer to call them 'jungle rollers'. Get it? We're in the jungle and…" Crash noted.

"I get it. Now…when I give you a sign, we jump over them, okay?" Coco said. Crash nodded. "One, two, three, jump!" Coco said as they jumped over it, avoiding the jungle roller. "That was not as hard…" Coco noted, but the regretted that decision as she saw several more tracks over which the rolling stones…well, rolled. This time two at the same time and several pits in between. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Well, like you said, it would be too easy…" Crash noted.

"Okay, there are some tricky ones…you are the best jumper, and some of the tracks aren't big enough for both of us to stand on…carry me and jump whenever I say we can go, okay?" Coco said.

Crash agreed, taking his sister on his back. Apple, the little crab, who hid in Crash's pocket climbed out to take a peak, but seeing the bottomless pits it retracted. Coco concentrated, trying to figure out the timing. "Jump!" she said as Crash jumped over the pit and avoided the roller. "Jump! Jump! Jump!" Coco said as Crash kept jumping, over bits, sometimes landing on the tracks of the rollers and then jumping back off.

It got harder each time because sometimes there was no solid ground, instead just pillars sticking out from the bottomless pics, some of which collapsed once you stood on them for too long, and some pillars that moved around. Luckily Coco's timing and Crash's great jumping they finally got across. Luckily both caught their breaths, and Apple crawled out of Crash's pocket, fell out on his back, almost as if dizzy. Crash comforted the little crab by patting him. "That was intense." Crash said.

"We're not done yet…" Coco said as she pointed in the distance. The temple was just over the horizon. "But we are close…whatever is inside better be worth all the hassle!"

Crash, Coco and Apple continued walking through the thicket of the jungle for a while. Everything seemed to go normal after that, no more traps. They were happy for it, but at the same time…they couldn't let their guard down. Crash felt like he was being watched. "Coco…stick close. I have a bad feeling about this place."

The two heard some growling, confirming Crash's suspicions. "That's not your stomach, is it?" Coco asked.

"Nope…" Crash said, sounding a bit afraid. Their fears are confirmed as they saw several skunks coming from the foil. These skunks were the size of wolves and had sharper fangs and claws then normal ones. More animals that have turned large and feral because of the pollution. Crash gave Apple to Coco as Crash prepared himself. "Coco, stay back…I'm going to have to dirty myself again. More than usual because these guys really stink."

The skunks growled and pounced. Crash jumped up and landed with one of his feet on top of a skunk, planting it with his face in the ground. Two more skunks pounce at the same time, which Crash knocked off with a spin attack. A third skunk tackles him down as Crash grabbed its face and pushed it back as the skunk snapped its jaws. Crash kneed it in the stomach, then kicks it up, did an upside down breakdance spin to juggle the skunk on top before kicking it another. Two more skunks charged, but Crash jumps up, making them run into each other, and then spreads his arms… "Bodyslam!" Result was two flat skunks.

Coco hid from the skunks in the fern. She sat down on a big rock and watched things unfold. "I hate not being able to do something…I wish I could fight." Coco noted. Coco then noticed something. A shadow looming over her. Apple the crab let out a little shriek as if to warn Coco. Coco dodged away just in time as two gaping maws snapped and barely missed her. These belonged to a huge venus flytrap plant that like the skunks had grown big and ferocious due to pollution. Coco immediately had to jump out of the way again as she was nearly nabbed by another flytrap.

She stayed out of reach of the maws of the flytraps, who dumbly kept snapping even if Coco was out of reach. Coco held her chest as she panted. She turned around to see Crash continue to fend off the skunks. She then got an idea. "Hey, you bullies, leave my brother alone!" she said as she blew a raspberry at the skunks. They turned around and growled.

"Coco, what are you doing? These guys are dangerous!" Crash said.

"Using my brain. Over here, stinkers!" Coco said as she lured the skunks towards her. The skunks rushed at them, she jumped aside and the skunks instead attacked the flytraps. The flytraps bit down as the skunks clawed and bit. "Now is our chance to get out, let them deal with each other!" Coco said.

"Coco, you're a genius!" Crash said to his little sister.

"I know. Now, let's go before one is done eating the other." Coco said as the siblings ran for it.

"That was some obstacle…but we're nearly there!" Crash said as they noted the temple was just a sprint away. "Though I feel like something misses. In a movie, you always get the obstacles that takes timing, aka the Jungle rollers, deadly animals akin those skunks…only thing missing is a giant rolling boulder that chases us." Crash said.

"Don't say it! You'll jinx it!" Coco noted. At that moment, they heard something rumbling behind them. Indeed, a giant boulder rolled in their direction. "Told you so, run!"

"It's not because I pointed it out it wouldn't have appeared it I didn't!" Crash said as the siblings ran as fast as their legs could take them.

"More running and less talking!" Coco said. Apple himself hid himself back in Crash's pocket to stay safe.

The boulder kept rolling behind them. The temple was in sight, and they made a sprint for it. There were some obstacles in the way, like wooden crosses they had to move sideways, or fences they needed to jump over. That didn't seem so harsh at first. Until they saw pits up ahead with the same pillars that were there during the jungle roller segment. "I can't think and run at the same time!" Coco said, hard to concentrate as she was running for her life.

"Then we'll have to act on instinct, hold tight!" Crash said as he grabbed his sister on his back and with great timing and precision hopped on the pillars to the other side of the pits while staying ahead of the boulder. They made one final sprint, the last pillar collapsing as soon as the jumped off, leaving a gap big enough for the huge boulder to fall into as they safely reached the other side. "Oof…we seem to be getting a lot of workouts today." Crash noted.

"Let's just get in the temple and get what we came for…it better be worth this trip." Coco panted. They climbed the staircase of the temple, hundreds of stairs until they reached the top.

They entered the temple itself. It was a huge room, containing an altar, with a relic lying on top. For the rest there seemed to be nothing in the room. So they instead went towards the altar itself and studied the relic. It was a wooden mask, ancient tribal, with colored feathers on top of its head, and a green goatee of sorts. "A mask? We came all this way for a mask?" Coco asked.

"Maybe the mask is a clue or key or something." Crash said as he took the mask and started turning it upside down, sideways, or backwards to try finding anything. He then looked at the altar but saw nothing special. "Though I can't seem to find how it fits in…you're the smart one, you take a look." Crash said as he handed Coco the mask.

"There are no inscriptions on it…But it's all this temple has but there is nothing special about it. We better take it out somewhere safe and quiet so I can take a better look. This place gives me the creeps." Coco said as she wanted to leave, but then they found the exit blocked. By some really huge vines… "Those weren't there when we got in!" Coco noted.

At that moment, something shot from the ground, shattering the altar and let out a huge roar. It was a Venus Flytrap, much like the ones that attacked Coco earlier, only gargantuan in size. It eyed the heroes and licked its lips. "Oh no, you don't want to eat us, we are not very tasty…and we're really chewy. You'd hurt your jaws…and boney too, very boney!" Crash said, but the plant didn't seem to either understand or care at all.

It roared and lashed at the heroes with his maws, both of them jumping aside to avoid being eaten. It reared back his head and hissed like a big serpent. Its long stalk allowed him to gain reach all across the rooms. Each time it tried gnawing at the heroes, each time missing and instead shattering a pillar or a piece of the architecture with its maws. It started to lose its patience. It gnawed forward one more time, but Crash had enough, jumped up and then landed on the head of the flytrap…Only his size allowed him to recover quickly and resulted in a rodeo in which Crash tried to stay on the plant. "I got it distracted, you find a way out."

"I am not leaving you behind, big bro!" Coco said.

"I'll be fine, I can take this oversized geranium!" Crash assured her, only to for the plant to start trashing its head around wildly and Crash started to have trouble to remain on. "Or maybe not!" The plant jerked his head, Crash was flung in the air, and opened its maws, for Crash to fall in.

"Crash, no!" Coco cried out. However, at that point, the mask in her arms started to glow. It flew out of Coco's hands, and rushed at Crash. It connected to Crash's face as soon as the maws of the plant closed around him. The plant swallowed, licked its lips and then belched loudly. "Crash…" Coco said, being close to tears.

Only, around the stalk of the creature, a yellow glow started to form. Out of nowhere, chanting and drums could be heard, but there was no one speaking or playing instruments, but the music and chanting grew louder as the light started to glow brighter…and then Crash shot from the stalk, tearing it up, the mask on his face, his entire body glowing.

The plant growled in pain as it looked on in surprise at the prey that had broken out of his stomach. It was then surprised when it jumped up, raised its fist and it connected with his head, and with a single punch reduced the plant into mulch in a punch and a flash. Afterwards Crash came down, the mask disconnected and he collapsed. "Dude, what the heck just happened?"

"Crash!" Coco said as she rushed at her big brother and hugged him. Apple came out and happily joined in on the hug. "I thought you were plant food for sure."

"Me too…but that mask…saved me, gave me power. It felt so good…like spooning a pool of warm marshmallows…and I felt invincible." Crash said as he eyed the mask on the floor. "Now we know that little mask was worth the trip. What is it actually?"

At that moment the mask flew up again and floated in front of them. The features of the mask also started to change slightly. Instead for holes for the eyes and mouth, it grew two yellow, empty pupil-less eyes and a mouth with actual teeth. "I will explain."

"Holy cannelloni!" Crash and Coco said at the same time.

"I'm sorry if you are startled, but I assure you I mean no harm, the fact I helped you defeat that big plant monster should be a clue. Where are my manners? I am Aku Aku, the guardian spirit of the Wumpa Islands." It said in a warm, gentle tone.

"A guardian spirit? Awesome…" Crash said. "Oh, by the way, I…" Crash wanted to introduce himself.

"I know who you are, Crash Bandicoot. And this is you lovely sister Coco…and your little pet Apple the Wumpa Land Crab." Aku Aku said. "I can see all that is going around at the islands. I am the guardian spirit after all. I summoned you here through your dreams, because I felt a strong sense of justice, kindness and compassion in you." Aku Aku explained.

"Me?" Crash asked, point at himself confused.

"Yes…like I said, I am the guardian of the island. I was when I still mortal, and after my passing my spirit continued to guard these islands. My spirit is everywhere, but the mask is an avatar, helping me to communicate with the mortal world. However, there is an enemy I don't have any defense against. My power is tied to nature, and nature is being polluted and corrupted by a common foe. That doctor, Neo Cortex. Your creator." Aku Aku explained.

"You are willing to trust me even if I am a creator of the one who is destroying the islands?" Crash asked.

"Yes. Like I said, I sense something in you and your sister that is absent in Neo Cortex himself. I feel you are motivated by stopping his crazy schemes and saving your fellow mutants from a life of slavery. I want to help. Though my power is limited. The more the pollution there is, the weaker I become. I already used a lot of my power to save you. If you can stop Cortex and stop the pollution, I can recover and heal these islands. Let us help each other, save this paradise." Aku Aku said.

Crash had a huge smile on his face. "Of course we'll help…It's glad to see a friendly face around here for once. Even if it's a mask. Just tell us what we can do and we'll help, won't we sis?"

"You bet. My brains and Crash's brawn are at your disposal." Coco said. Apple the crab, on top of Coco's head gave a cute salute of sorts with his scissor.

"I am grateful for your assistance. Now…there is still a lot left to do before we can directly confront Doctor Cortex himself. You need to grow stronger, you have to learn, you have to gain allies. Cortex already destroyed all nature on the island he set his lab. The island we are on is indirectly affected by the pollution it cast in the air and sea, and is setting up bases on the second island, N-Trapment island. We need to clear said island before Cortex can build another base and then confront him directly to stop the pollution. If the islands are damaged too much…I will grow too weak and fade." Aku Aku said.

"Say no more. We will stop this assault on nature. Cortex' mechanizations have turned cuddly harmless animals into monsters, and we won't let him just get away with it." Coco said.

"But one question…how do we get across the islands?" Crash asked. "We can't build rafts, and there are no boats here."

"There are boats. There is a tribe or natives on this island. Their ferryman can bring you anywhere. But be careful. They are not too keen on Cortex themselves and may be suspicious of you because you are mutants. You'll have to prove yourselves to them. I myself can't be active all the time. I used a lot of my power and need to rest…I'm not sure if I'll be active by the time it takes me to vouch for you." Aku Aku said.

"No worries, we'll show those tribesman that we mean well. We'll do anything to put things right!" Crash said.

"I am glad to have reached out for you. You are a pure soul. I will rest for the moment, hold on to my mask at any costs. But I'll awaken every time you need my help. Good luck, Crash and Coco Bandicoot." He said as the mask dropped and grew inactive.

Crash picked it up. "You heard what he said, we have a few missions to fulfill."

"You think the two of us can do it?" Coco asked.

"We're not alone. Aku Aku will tell us what to do. And you heard what he said, we must become strong and gain allies. That way we can stop Cortex' mad schemes. Our adventure has just begun...You ready to go all the way?" Crash asked his sister.

"What'd you do without me? Of course I got your back, big bro!" Coco said. Apple, the adorable crab put his scissors to his sides as if he was making a heroic pose.

"Then let's go and save the world!" Crash said.

TO BE CONTINUED

Part two!

As you can see, its the debut of Aku Aku, the awesome mentor of the bandicoots.

Coco hasn't learned to fight yet but she shows her smarts.

And this chapter adapts Jungle Rollers and Boulders, two of the original crash bandicoot levels.

Oh, and Apple the crab...he was kind if a thing I inserted at the last second with this fic. Does he fit the cute pet slot well enough? Oh, and he's a land crab so he can breathe on land. To be precise Wumpa Land Crab.


	3. Native Fortress

CRASH LANDED: A CRASH BANDICOOT FANFIC

CHAPTER THREE: NATIVE FORTRESS

Crash and Coco, now carrying the mask of Aku Aku with them, had to go to the village of the natives to get the means to travel the islands. However, getting the trust of the natives would be quite the challenge. There they saw it, a huge wall made of wooden logs that surrounded the village, several natives standing guard on top. "So…how are we going to approach this?" Crash wondered.

"Not going to be easy. They are pretty primitive and mutants may scare them quite a bit. We need to do this professionally. If only Aku Aku could help us, but he's not quite refueled his mojo yet." Coco added.

"Maybe we just need to ask really, really politely." Crash said. "If we quietly approach them and say 'we come in piece…' or something." Crash noted. At that moment a butterfly flew through, in the direction of the village, only for the thing to immediately be impaled on a nearby tree by an over eager tribesman. Crash let out an "Eep!" "Okay, getting close is no option…Shouldn't we send a message in a bottle?"

"I doubt they'll be able to read or talk English." Coco noted. "We should perhaps consider building a raft or something. Or 'borrow' one." Coco said.

"You say take one and not returning it?" Crash asked.

"We can perhaps build a raft afterwards and leave it for them as a way of saying 'sorry'. Time is running out you know! We have to act quickly." Coco noted.

"I don't like this one bit…" Crash said, but he went along with what his sister said.

They snuck around the forest, hidden in the foil so no archers or spearman would turn them into swiss cheese. Near the edge of the village, at the beach, they saw a small makeshift harbor with rafts build by the Tribesman, probably to get food and resources from the other islands. There were several tribesman busy loading cargo, some kept guard with spears. "We need to distract them somehow…" Coco noted. "But how?"

"Maybe if we disguise ourselves? We can make leaf skirts from the plants here." Crash noted.

"They won't be that stupid, Crash!" Coco noted. She then saw the obese ferryman waving his gut at the others, who laughed and clapped at this humorous display. "On the other hand…"

However, that moment was ruined when one of the tribesman, looking disheveled, shouted something at the others. The other spearman looked intense as they followed the other, as if they were to battle, as the workers retreated in the village. "I don't know what that was about, but it seems we got our opening." Coco said as she and Crash made it towards the rafts.

However, Crash picked up sounds with his good hearing. Growling of feral animals, tribesman chanting battle cries or cries of pain. "Coco, I think they are in trouble. Some of the animals gone berserk by the pollution are attacking them. We need to help them."

"But they may impale us as much as those animals once we show our faces!" Coco said. "Besides, we don't have time, who knows how close Cortex may be with his plans."

"I know…But I don't make sacrifices." Crash said as he took Apple and the Aku mask and gave it to Coco. "I'll catch up later, you move ahead." Crash noted.

"You are insane. Very kind, but insane!" Coco said.

"I may not be smart in my head, I know that. But I think with my heart." Crash said. "Stay safe, little sis!" Crash said as he rushed off. Coco stood there, a worried look in her eyes as she eyed the raft and then the native village.

At the front, the Tribesmen were getting in a fight with some wild monkeys and razorback boars, who were seriously jacked up by the pollution. The natives were skilled, stabbing them down with spears, shooting them with arrows and smashing them with shields. However, the monkeys were more agile and the razorbacks were incredibly thick-skinned. The monkeys started pummeling them mercilessly and the boars ran them over. The natives were getting overwhelmed.

At that moment, Crash jumped on one of the razorback pigs and started pulling his ears. "Hi ho, porky! Away!" he said as he was having a boar rodeo. The boar spazzed so wildly desperately trying to get Crash off he hit the other boars and monkeys with his hind legs. After a while the boar gave up as Crash controlled him as a noble steed. "Time to get wild! Hog wild!" Crash planted the heels of his shoes in the sides of the boars and made it charge forwards.

Crash systematically controlled the boar to ram into anything not a tribesman and many feral animals were knocked down of sent flying, Crash having the time of his life, as the boar squealed like a piglet upon being forced to carry this out. "Yee-haw, get along little doggy…Or little piggy!" Crash said. After a while the boar has managed to take down a fair share of feral animals, he fell down tired. Crash got off and decided to finish the rest with his bare hands.

Crash was attacked by a few monkeys who tried to pummel him with their fists, but Crash agilely dodged, he grabbed the wrist of one monkey and tossed it in another. A boar charged into him from the back, but Crash, after getting over the surprise, turned around, planted his feet in the ground to force the pig to slow down, then grabbed its tusks and flung it on its side. The monkeys got to the trees and started pelting Crash with Coconuts, but he used his spin attack to deflect them, knocking the monkeys out of the trees.

But there were still several more boars and monkeys left. Crash readied himself…only to find something to shoot at the boars, explode in a puff of yellow spores and make them faints. Crash turned around to see Coco, Apple on her shoulder, a rag covering her faceand carrying a bag of mushrooms. "These mushrooms have paralyzing spores. You better cover your muzzle!" she said.

Crash smiled. "Glad to have you back, sis!" Crash said. Together, the siblings had to make short work of the feral animals. Coco kept throwing shrooms with great accuracy. Crash kept pummeling the feral animals. Soon the fierce beasts ran off with their tails in between their legs. "All right, we did it sis!" Crash said as he hugged his sis, lifted her up a bit, made a single spin and put her down. "You came back…I thought you said you didn't have time for it."

"I should perhaps think with my heart more often too." Coco noted. The two siblings' moment was ruined when the tribesmen surrounded them and pointed their spears at them. "Crud, I'm out of mushrooms."

"They aren't going to kill us, otherwise they would have already impaled us. They are curious. Just remain calm." Crash said as he cleared his throat. "We come in peace? Friends?" he noted.

The tribesman started to talk to one another…in their native language. They were clearly arguing what to do. Some were skeptical, others were positive to see from their facial expressions. They soon came to a vote: "Papu Papu!" one of them said, the other agreeing. The tribesmen gestured them to come along quietly.

"See, just remain calm. I think they are inviting us in…" Crash said.

"You mean for dinner, and we are the main course." Coco said. Apple quickly hid in Coco's pocket in case someone decided to make him the appetizer.

They were led inside the village. It looked very classical, with huts of straw and clay, as well using simple tools made of wood and rock. But they noted there were very few females in the village, mostly males. But they decided to let it slide for now. They were brought before the biggest hut of the village. It was adorned with several tribal masks. The Tribesman started to chant: "Papu Papu! Papu Papu! Papu Papu!"

Out of the hut came a Tribeman who looked much bigger than the average tribesman. Not only that, he was positively bulky, and his belly looked real fat. He had markings on his lower belly and face, as well as having his head adorned with a mask-like ornament as a crown. He wielded a big club with a rounded tip and feathers as some sort of scepter. "I think that's the big cheese…a really, really big cheese." Crash noted.

Some tribesman started to speak to the massive Tribesman. They were obviously explaining the events from earlier today. The leader had a pondering look on his his face. He dismissed his subjects and gestured the bandicoots to come forward. "I am Papu Papu! Leader of the San'Tii Tribe! And you…are creations of Cortex, aren't you?"

Crash and Coco were utterly surprised at his choice of language. Crash mouthed: "Dude, you can speak English?"

"My wife came from the outside world, ending up trapped here after a storm. She fell in love with the islands, and adopted our 'simplistic' lifestyle. I learned her my language, and she did the same for me. I actually used this to try and negotiate with that other outsider, Cortex, so he wouldn't destroy our home with his bumbling, but he dismissed us as primitive caveman. His actions endanger us. Our village is attacked nearly daily and our food becomes contaminated." Papu Papu explained. "Yet you two, creations of Cortex's…what did he call it? Science? You two risked your lives saving my people. I am curious as to why! Trickery by Cortex?"

"No, not at all…we kind of want to stop Cortex as well. Yes, he made us what we are, but we don't want to have anything to do with his plans. We don't want to pollute or conquer or anything. We were on our way to stop him…but then we saw your people in danger…" Crash said.

"I should be grateful for your actions. But on the other hand, the demon Cortex is a crafty one. I need to be certain this is no trick of his." Papu Papu noted.

"If you want proof. Here!" Coco said as she took Aku Aku's mask. "This is the mask of Aku Aku, the guardian spirit. He spoke to us. This is his avatar. It's immobile now but he's also weakened. But we are genuine in our efforts to stop Cortex."

Papu Papu looked surprised. "Nobody was ever able to get into the temple…And the mask can't be picked up by just anyone. Only a great warrior can do so. On the other hand, we need to make sure it is the genuine article." Papu Papu said as he moved closer and studied it. "It looks like the craftsmanship of my tribe…but there is something else we need to do to test your valor." Papu Papu said.

"Okay, what you want me to do?" Crash asked.

"A trial of combat! You can pick any of my champions to fight, and if you win, you are declared innocent. If not…then you are going to sacrificed!" Papu Papu said, sliding his thumb down his throat to make his point.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? All right, show me which guys I need to fight!" Crash noted. Papu Papu snapped his fingers and two specific tribesman moved at his side. One of them was really tall and muscular, carring a huge spiky shield. The other was the size of a normal tribesmand, but carried countless blades and daggers, making him equally dangerous looking.

"Pick! The one you point at will be your opponent!" Papu Papu noted.

Crash thought for a second. "Anyone I point at?" Crash asked with a smug look at his face. "Then I pick you!" Crash said as he pointed at Papu Papu. Everyone was surprised.

"Wrong choice!" Papu Papu said as he stomped the ground with his feet, making the area shake slightly. "You think because I'm a leader, and because of this (pats his big belly) that I am not a warrior? I have earned my title. I am the greatest warrior in my tribe!" Papu Papu said.

"Can I still trade in for the muscle guy?" Crash asked, now clearly intimidated.

"No!" Papu Papu said as the Tribesman surrounded them, and in the middle were Crash and Papu Papu, ready to fight, the crowd cheering for their leader. "Prepare to be judged, Bandicoot!"

"The name is Crash! You better remember that!" Crash said. Papu Papu started off the fight by swinging his massive club around, Crash doing a backflip to dodge. Crash then rushed forward and tried punching Papu Papu in the gut…only to hurt his hand. "Ouch! It's like punching a brick wall!"

"You thought I was fat? This…(pats belly) is all muscle." Papu Papu said as he then swats a distracted Crash with his club, sending him flying in a crowd of tribesman, who then push him back into the ring.

Crash growled as he recovered. He rushed at Papu Papu, who swings his club again, but slides under it and tries to topple the big guy by sliding into his legs. Papu Papu staggers a bit but regains balance, only for Crash to jump up and kick him in the face, sending him staggering again. Papu Papu growled as the crowd booed, aside from Coco.

"Yes! You go, big bro!" Coco cheered. Apple had a flag with Crash's name on it (don't ask) waving through the air.

Papu Papu rubs his face and shouts in anger, rushing forward with his club. He appears to hit Crash, but then Crash was gone. He looked around confused, then saw Crash has grabbed onto the club like a playful cat around the arm of his master. Papu Papu shook the club violently to try and get Crash off, but Crash held on tight. He then realized to smack the club in the ground with Crash on it, but Crash caught on to it, swings around on the club before it hits the ground and swings his foot up, back in Papu Papu's face.

Papu Papu staggered again. This time he growled real angrily. He rushed forwards, the club being swung around faster and harder, Crash being forced to dodge as the tribesman went all offensive. Crash knew no physical attack allowed him to get close. But Crash had an idea. Crash jumped into the air, used his spin attack, but then shot down like a drill and kicked up a dust cloud with it, blinding everyone.

Papu Papu coughed at the dust. Then Crash jumped at his face, punching him as hard as he could. Papu Papu staggered. Crash then used this chance to deliver a low sweep and trip Papu Papu, who fell on his back. "Never before has someone knocked me on my back…you win, mutant. Finish it!" Papu Papu said as he closed his eyes, ready to accept fate.

"Don't be so dramatic." Crash said as he reached out his hand. "Let's help you get up, big guy." Papu Papu looked confused but took the hand and let himself be pulled up by Crash.

"You really are not like Cortex…any of his minions would have jumped at the chance of helplessness to end it. You prove yourself worthy of our trust…Crash." Papu Papu said. "Though I am still as of curious what has brought you all the way out here towards our village?"

"We just wanted some transport to get across the islands. We want to clear the islands and then take the fight to Cortex himself, end his wicked schemes." Crash explained.

"Very well. Our ferryman, Capu Capu will transport you across the islands whenever you deem necessary. We will also provide you with supplies for along the way as well." Papu Papu said. "Sorry about giving a hard time. We really weren't going to sacrifice anyone, it's just a trick to scare off potential enemies."

"Well…it worked." Crash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now we know we can trust you…can I ask for a favor? I want you to deliver a message to the tribes village on the other island. The one with the big tree." Papu Papu said.

"I can do that along the way. I didn't know there was more than one village." Crash noted.

"There normally isn't. But my daughter and most of the women split off because they wanted to break tradition, they wanted to be warriors, not housekeepers. I…am set in my ways and exchanged some hard words with my daughter. Things I regret saying. I want to go to her and apologize myself, but I can't abandon my village with the recent attacks. I wanted to send this message ages ago…But I was too cowardly. Because I fear she may still hate me for what I said." Papu Papu explained, the big lug actually looking sad.

"I can try to put in a good word for you. After all, if you can learn to trust a mutant, you daughter must she you have changed for the better, right?" Crash noted.

"If you could…I would be eternally grateful, young bandicoot." Papu Papu said.

"I of all people know the importance of family!" Crash said as he looked at his sister.

Sometime later, Crash and Coco prepared to board the boat of the ferryman Capu Capu. Coco spoke to Crash about his recent accomplishments: "You know…your way of doing things worked out better than expected. If we hadn't helped them, we wouldn't have made new friends, and we get a chance to resolve a family crisis. You really do a lot of good, Crash."

"You shouldn't be giving up on your logic because it was proven wrong once. I think heart and head should go hand in hand. That's why we make the perfect team." Crash said.

"I can't even fight…I had to use toadstools to defend myself." Coco noted.

"Which was pretty clever. And you are at least not defenseless." Crash noted. Crash took out Aku Aku's mask. "We have been fighting victims, warped animals up until now, now we are actively are going to fight Cortex's forces. No cold feet?"

"None at all!" Coco assured Crash. Apple saluted in a cute way.

Crash smiled. "Then let's get sail for adventure!" He said, pointing at the island with the huge tree. They heard snoring and turned around to see the ferryman napping. He looked as fat as Papu Papu, but with him it was real fat. "I SAID LET'S SAIL!" Crash said, waking him.

"Er…right…sorry." He said. Crash and Coco groaned.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The second island

CRASH LANDED: A CRASH BANDICOOT FANFIC

CHAPTER FOUR: THE SECOND ISLAND

FLASHBACK

"Okay Crash…it's time for you to meet your t-t-teammates. Your fellow m-m-mutants if you will." N. Brio said to a newly awakened Crash as they were about to enter a room. "I h-h-hope you'll get along nicely."

Crash was excited…he always was excited, sure, but he was curious about all the wonderful new friends he'd make. In the other room, several other mutants were playing cards. There was a blue-furred kangaroo who wore some glasses and a neat suit, reminding one of a teacher. A potoroo who also wore a suit, but his slick hair style and the fact his suit was a pinstripe suit gave him a mobster vibe. Then there was a huge muscular koala with a red sleeveless shirt, khaki pants and spiked bracelets.

"Do any of you have a six?" the koala asked.

"Go fish!" the potoroo said.

The koala went silent…"But I don't have a fishing rod."

"No, it means that…" the kangaroo said, but they were interrupted.

"Everybody, c-c-can I have your attention?" Brio asked. The trio looked around. "I'd like you t-t-to introduce you to your new team member. T-t-this is Crash Bandicoot." N. Brio said.

"Er…Hi?" Crash asked shyly.

The kangaroo was the first to approach him. "Ah, a fine young mind, untapped, still able to learn a lot, ready to open his mind to a world of knowledge. I am Roo. But you may call me Doctor Roo." The blue kangaroo said as he shook Crash's hand.

"Pinstripelli Pottoroti, but my friends call me Pinstripe." The potoroo greeted. "Youse don't seem like a big mutant…maybe you need to eat a bit more. Don't worry, just stick with me, and one day you'll have a level of awesomeness you only get from someone like me, the lord of the awesome."

"I am Kong. Koala Kong. Welcome to the group, little fella." Kong said as he patted Crash on his back, but accidentally knocked him over; "Oops…sorry, don't know my own strength. Say, we should go totally fishing together, Pinstripe suggested it.

"No you dolt, it was part of the game." Pinstripe said.

"Do not worry about Pinstripe's ego or Kong's…questionable intelligence. As of now you are wondering a lot of things, why you are in the world, what you're capable off, and such." Doctor Roo said.

"Actually I was wondering when it was time for lunch, because I haven't eaten since…ever." Crash noted. "But what you said brings some questions though."

"Nothing to worry then, young Bandicoot. I, as the educated member of our group, will brighten your mind with knowledge. You are a warrior, but without knowledge, you have nothing with brute force." Doctor Roo said.

"Brute force is all we need! Look at these pecs!" Koala Kong said as he flexed his muscles but accidentally broke the table when he was too rough with one of his poses. "Whoops."

"He's a good guy, but doesn't have enough brain cells to fill a thimble." Pinstripe added. "Brians and brawn, are important yes. But there is one thing that may not seem important but makes all the difference: style!" Pinstripe said. "We need you to work on your style. You seem to not have screaming anything that makes you stand out from the crowd."

"Talk is cheap, look at my abs." Koala said as he lifted a couch with a single hand, but lifted it so hard he made it bust through the ceiling above them. "Whoops…if the boss asks, rats did it."

"Just no worries, young one. We'll help you discover who you are." Doctor Roo said. "If you are willing to learn."

"I am, doc! But can we have lunch first?"

END FLASHBACK

Crash woke up from his flashback-like dream. He remembered his friends. He last saw them before he left. Did Dr. Cortex do anything to them? He hoped they were okay…he saw he was still on Capu Capu's boat, who was bringing them across the islands. Now Wumpa Island, the Island with the huge tree, became visible in the background.

"You're awake. Great. Because we're approaching our destination. Wake up your sister and your little pet crab." Capu Capu said. They would soon come to the shore of the island. They were ready to travel inwards and reach destination.

"Watch my back please…who knows if any other pollution may have jacked up the wildlife. I'm a ferryman for most of my life, my own warrior skills are incredibly rusty." Capu Capu said.

"No worries, I got it covered." Crash pointed out. He, Coco and Apple were following behind the chubby Tribesman.

After going through the thicket of the jungle, they saw a smaller replica of the Native Fortress up ahead. "That must be it…Papu Papu's daughter has to be there." Coco noted.

"I'll take the word for you. That way it'll be easier for them to welcome us." Capu Capu suggested. They approached the wooden construct, but heard there was some commotion going on.

"You hear that? You think there may be more ferals attacking?" Crash said as they rushed forward.

Once they arrived they saw indeed there was an attack, and the Tribesman were fending off a horde of skunks, boars and apes. Crash noted something about these tribesman…most of them were women, and they had a mixed wardrobe, as some of them were wearing jeans pants, t-shirts and other clothes normally not associated with the other tribe. They still used spears, shields and archery to defend themselves.

Though there were piles of scrap metal, remains of machinery, lying around. Sometimes one of the Amazonian warriors tried to do something with them, but didn't seem to get it working for them and forced to resume more traditional forms of combat.

The leader of the Tribeswomen was standing out because she was wearing some kind of military uniform and combat boots, but had the traditional headdress of a chief on her head. This one had to be Poi. And she was doing great against the wild animals. She jumped up and hit the boar charging at her in the head with the stick of her spear, before she then came down kicking a monkey in the face. Another one tried jumping her, but she swats it away with her spear as she then avoided getting sprayed by a skunk, grabbed a mushroom from her pocket and tossed it at the boar.

"This is my cue…" Crash noted. Crash jumped into the fray and immediately began by kicking a boar in the side who was about to overrun a knocked down Tribeswoman, knocking it in a tree, and causing it to be hit in the head with a coconut on his head. A skunk charged at him, but Crash slammed both of his fists into his head, knocking it to the ground. A bunch of apes surrounded him and jumped, but Crash used a spin attack to send them all flying in every direction.

The tribeswoman were confused at the mutant joining the fray. But once Capu Capu jumped in and started to talk gibberish to them, they calmed down. Luckily the ferryman was there to vouch for Crash. "I hate being stuck in the background…say, maybe I can salvage something from that scrap…" Coco said as she eyed a piece of machinery the tribe was struggling with earlier. She grabbed a tool from her pocket. "It's time to tinker."

Crash was busy beating up some skunks, as a couple of boars found an opening to charge into him as he was distracted. However, before they could do so, something shot at them and bowled them over. "Strike!" Coco said, jumping up and down in joy. Coco managed to jury rig a piece of equipment into a small weapon. Apple and Capu Capu were picking up coconuts and loading them into the machine.

"Whoa, nice work sis!" Crash said, giving his sister thumbs up. "I knew you were smart, but you made that in a record tempo!"

"I always was good with tinkering!" Coco said as she tossed her wrench up and down in her hand. Some of the tribeswoman looked in awe at what Coco had created. Coco responded by having the machine aim and fire more coconuts at the animals. The feral beasts knew they couldn't handle this and retreated, squealing and whimpering.

"That was awesome." Crash noted. The tribeswoman, led by the one in the military outfit, approached Crash. "Er…I guess you must be Poi? I'm Crash, Crash Bandicoot. And these are my sister Coco and my crab Apple." he asked.

"That is right…I am Poi. And my uncle just explained that you have been sent by my father?" she asked.

"Not sent…I just needed to come this way, he provided me with transport…I also came to deliver a message from him." Crash said as he pulled out the scroll and gave it to her. "I helped him deal with an attack similar to the one you had just now. In return he is helping me deal with recent problems around the islands. I know you are having them too, and I want to help."

Poi didn't read the scroll and tucked it in her pocket. "If my uncle vouches for you and you were ready to help us out, you are considered an ally. You and your female companion. You are welcome at our village. I wish to hear about your recent accomplishments."

As the heroes entered the village they noted that there was more machinery lying around, and that while the tribe was mostly female, there were males as well, but they took care of the household and chores. A swap of the other tribe. "Your tribe is different…not in a bad way…"

"We wanted to stand out. There were a lot of woman sick of staying at home doing the chores, some of us wanted action, just like the warrior men of the tribe. And some men were not cut to be warriors and wanted a quiet life we women had, but none of that was allowed. We want to break those traditions. We wanted to…modernize." She noted.

"Is that why you salvage those pieces of machinery?" Coco asked.

"Yes…Cortex's forces leave a mess behind, we salvage what we can to learn more about it. But none of us are smart enough to figure them out. Also sometimes we managed to sneak in one of Cortex's camps and steal some. But you, young bandicoot girl, have a knack for them."

"Yeah, I was created to be a lab assistant and mechanic, it comes natural to me." Coco explained. "Though I wish I would be able to fight properly like my brother can. Without proper tools or equipment around, I'm useless." Coco noted.

"We should be able to help with that…you came here to put an end to Cortex's schemes, did you? We are glad to provide help. We give you food and shelter, and provide some warriors to back you up in your missions. We can even teach young Coco to be a warrior herself. She in return can help us understand these weird contraptions…so we can finally modernize like we wanted." Poi said.

Several tribesman poked a stick at a defect tv, and it started to spark, making them jump back in fear and speak their native gibberish. "You can turn me into a warrior too? I would be glad to…"

"Coco, are you sure this is a good idea? You are so very young…okay, I was only created six months ago, but you are my little sis…You already have been exposed to danger someone your biological age should not have been exposed to…maybe it's just good if you stay down the village while I go out."

"I am not sitting around while you endanger your life. Warrior or not, you are my brother. And no one is infallible. I just want to be able to provide support whenever you go out. That's what siblings do right? Stick with each other, help each other?"

"Yes, but we're in a war with the mad doctor, you can get hurt, I'd not be able to forgive myself if that happened." Crash noted.

"You think I'd be able to live with it if something happened to you? Don't think you're the only one who has to bear the responsibility, Crash! You can't keep protecting me forever…" Coco said.

"You two sound like me and my dad when we had an argument…" Poi noted. The two siblings forgot about their fight and turned to her. "You know…I always thought my dad was stuck up and set in his ways…but maybe he just meant to protect me all this time."

Poi pulled at the uniform she wore. "This belonged to my mother…she was, as far as I can tell, part of a modern day warrior group…a 'military' I believe they called it. When she came to the islands, she had no family left, and had seen enough combat for a lifetime…so she settled here with my dad. And I was the result. I never knew about her previous life until I found her belongings…hidden from me by dad. But I found it anyways one day. I wanted to know all, and once I did know I wanted to be like her…" Poi said as she looked sad.

"Your father knew how dangerous your mother's life was before she met him. He wanted you to be spared from it. But I think with Dr. Cortex's actions that was impossible." Crash then looked at his sister. "And my sister is dragged in it as well. I know how your dad must have felt. He said some harsh words, but he regrets them."

"I didn't exactly hold back during my argument and called him names, I even blamed him for my mother no longer being with us…I guess I'm as stupid and stubborn as he." Poi said. She pulled the scroll out of her pocket. "Maybe we should make amends. Before it may be too late."

"Family is too valuable a thing to be let go to waste." Crash noted.

"Crash…I realize how much you worry for your sister. But I know what it feels like to be pent up. Let me train her, I promise I'll keep an eye on her. I hope my word as the Tribes leader will suffice…" Poi said.

"Not as a leader…but as a friend perhaps?" Crash said. "We're kindred spirits, are we not?"

"I guess we are…Now, my uncle mentioned you carry the mask of Aku Aku? It may provide great help to us." Poi said.

"Yes, but he's kind of low on fuel. Something to do with the damaged ecosystem or something." Crash pointed out.

"We may be able to provide an answer. The tree that holds this island apart is one of mystic properties, planted by Aku Aku himself to save the island as his fight against a great evil had nearly torn it apart. The tree itself is lodged on top of a healing spring, and it is the source of the waterfalls on this island, which keep this island full of life. However, Cortex has set up a mining operation which damages its roots and a dam which prevents the water from flowing…" Poi explained.

"So if we liberate the dam, we restore the spring? And it can rejuvenate him?" Crash asked.

"It most certainly will. We just have to fend of Cortex' lieutenant that has settled there. He is downright insane, and we have been unable to read this wildcard. But now we kind of have a wildcard of our own." Poi said.

"I'll deal with that 'lieutenant'. When do we start?" Crash asked.

"We first need your sister to learn us how to work with our new weapons, then we can storm the dam and destroy it. I don't know how fast Coco can teach us…" Poi wondered.

"No worries, I can make sure this tribe is good to go in a few days tops." Coco assured them. She then saw how one of the Tribesmen poked another piece of machinery with a stick and it let out a high pitched tone, like a microphone not properly synced. "Maybe a few weeks tops." Coco pointed out.

We cut to somewhere else, Cortex castle. The mad doctor Neo Cortex himself was busy preparing something. He was suddenly interrupted. "D-d-doctor Cortex. One of our surveillance drones has come back with information!" Nitrus Brio said.

"Wait…wait…let me quickly finish what I was doing first…" Cortex said as he fumbled with something. "There, done!" Cortex turned around, holding a plate with a huge pile of churros. "There, perfect!" he said as he put one of them in his mouth. "Mh…the cinnamon gives it a nice touch…Now, you were saying?" Cortex asked.

"Just look at this footage the drone has brought." Nitrus Brio said as it showed a picture of a boat.

"You disturb me for that? A boat? Probably one of those primitive buffoons who don't understand the concept of progress." Cortex said as he continued munching on his churros.

"Look closely who is on the boat!" N. Brio said.

"Those two tribesmen really need a shave, it looks like they are covered in fur." Cortex said, the quarter still hadn't dropped quite yet.

"Oh for goodness' sake…It's C-c-crash and Coco! They are alive!" Brio shouted at Dr. Cortex.

"Dr. Frankenstein ripoff say what?" Neo Cortex said as he looked closely. "It can't be, they are dead, I made sure of that!"

"Actually, they tossed themselves out the window." N. Brio said.

"Details." Dr. Cortex said as he looked at the footage more closely. "It is Crash and Coco…er, I knew it from the start, I was just testing you, just to be clear." Cortex said. "He'll be no problem, he couldn't stop me before. We forced him to jump out the window, he can't do anything against my forces. I'll just inform our lieutenants on Wumpa Island." Dr. Cortex said.

Dr. Cortex pressed a button on a communication channel. "Message towards the Foreman leading the mining operations and the Ripper controlling my hydro-electricity plant…two rogue mutants are spotted on Wumpa Island. If you as much see anything resembling a bandicoot…Kill it! Just…dead. No tricks, no deathtraps that take ten flippin' hours…dead! Understood?"

"Understood…crush them…crush them…CRUSH THEM!" one voice said over the communication channel.

"Oh, no worries, boss…I'm going to have a BLAST with those bandicoots." A second voice responded.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Cutting the fic short

HOW I WOULD HAVE CONTINUED CRASH LANDED

CRASH LANDED

Crash would continue his quest around the islands; He'd first meet his old friend and teacher Dr. Roo, now the insane Ripper Roo. Crash is forced to fight him, and defeats him, and destroys the dam. Aku Aku is bathed in the healing spring and is able to stay active for longer periods of time.

Afterwards Crash would traverse to the mines and see his old 'bro' Koala Kong, who has turned into a raging berserker after a trip in the Cortex Vortex. He is defeated as well and captured along with Ripper Roo.

After that, Crash and Coco make it to Cortex Island and sabotage his factories. Crash meanwhile recalls the past with his girlfriend Tawna. Though Coco didn't like Tawna due to her talking down to Crash. He meets Tawna again, who reveals who is with Pinstripe now. She was only created to pretend to be his girlfriend and keep him in check. But now she was tired of the act. Meanwhile Pinstripe is revealed to be willingly following Cortex, as he is finally top dog (he was always jealous of Crash). Crash fights Pinstripe and Coco fights Tawna. They both are sent running, Half of Tawna's face is burned by toxic waste.

Crash crawls up a castle, in the process saving the life of a vulture and her eggs from Cortex. Coco goes to Nitrus Brio, who is watching several pods with hundres of other mutants ready to be awakened, while Crash makes it to Cortex, who is about to reprogram all the mutants with the improved Evolvo-Ray.

Nitrus Brio is hesitant but lacks the spine to go in against Cortex, hulks up with a potion and fights Coco, who wins the fight. Brio is snapped out of his wimpy self and he releases the mutants so they can lead their own lives.

Crash fights Cortex on top of his blimp, and defeats him, sending him off his hoverboard. He grabs on the blimp and asks Crash for mercy. As Crash reaches out his hand to help Cortex up, Cortex pulls him down, off the blimp, but is dragged along with Crash; Crash is saved by Screech but Cortex falls to his doom.

Crash and Coco, alongside the reformed Brio help the mutants settle on the islands to make societies. Crash and Coco now live together with Aku Aku, who has kind of become a father figure to them. Poi and Papu Papu reunite and reconcile, and Brio helps Koala Kong and Ripper Roo recover from their conditions.

Cortex has survived his fall, and finds a power crystal in the cave he landed in. He senses great power in them and laughs evilly, only for his lighter to go out and leave him in the dark.

CRASH LANDED VENGEANCE

The Wumpa Islands have been safe for six months from Cortex' tyranny. However, Cortex reappears one day in the form a giant hologram, claiming to have been reformed, and saying he wants to help the world. He claims there is a solar flux that will destroy the world and he has the means to stop it. Power Crystals. Crash and Coco are hesitant but Coco's scans reveal there really is a solar flux. So for now they agree to collect the crystals to assure safety of the world.

This time they have gained allies. First is the anthropomorphic polar bear Polar, and the ninja penguin Penta. The latter is a traitor to a group of the Frozen Claw, a clan of ninja-esque arctic animals led by the Bearminator, which they run afoul of during their crystal hunt.

However, they also gain an unexpected enemy. N. Brio does everything to stop Crash from gathering the crystals. He even sicks Ripper Roo and two new mutants, the Komodo bros on them. Crash however notes they are all hesitant to fight him. N. Brio then tells them to bring him the crystals, not Cortex.

Confused, the heroes just decide to get the Crystals and see afterwards who is their enemy. However, over time they learn Cortex does know how to harness the solar flux, but it is to power a new Cortex Vortex that can brainwash the entire world and they officially side with Brio.

Cortex is furious and pulls out several stops. He sends several henchmen on them. Among these are the vengeful Pinstripe Potoroo and Tawna, a new brawling mutant called Tiny Tiger, the cyborg scientist N. Gin and his niece, Nina Cortex.

However, Nina has her own mutant, the female Bandicoot Kayco. She at first tries to kill Crash, but his kindness and inability to express anger of hate both confuses and fascinates her. In the end she can't go through but she can't join the heroes, because her loyalty lies with Nina, who is like her own sister. Nina in return defends Kayco from her uncle when questioned.

The heroes get the crystals, but are forced to hand them over when N. Brio's fiancée (and therapist) Nastalthia is held hostage and he is forced to hand over the crystals. Cortex however keeps to the deal and hands Nastalthia back.

The heroes are not done, and they gather their allies, including Brio and his mutants, storm his space station, getting in a fight with his own mutants. Cortex fights Cortex in outer space, and prevents him from activating the Vortex, absorbing the solar flux without the brainwashing, and safely sends the flux to the other side of the galaxy where it can't harm anything.

The space station is set to self-destruct, both heroes and villains alike getting away.

However, remains of the space station land on a temple on the islands, and an evil laugh can be heard.

CRASH LANDED WARPED

The destruction of the Cortex Vortex last time has released Uka Uka, Aku Aku's evil twin brother, who has been the true mastermind behind Cortex's crew all along. He is mad with Cortex for failing but feels generous since he is released from his prison. However, he puts his new henchman, Nefarious Tropey in charge instead of him. The Cortex Vortex has sent the power crystals through time and space and due to being supercharged they are unitemporal now; So they build the Time Twister to recover them.

Aku Aku senses the disturbance and gathers Crash and Coco to stop the villains. Coco hacks Cortex' systems and downloads some time twister plans so they can also travel through time as well and stop the timeline from being messed up.

Crash goes first, to prehistoric times, where he saves a hatchling T-Rex from a triceratops controlled by a Lab assistant. Crash then falls into an icy cave where he faces Dingodile, the new henchman of Cortex and defeats him.

Coco goes to the great wall of china, and goes up against the martial arts tiger mutant Pura. However Pura doesn't seem malicious so Coco is able to talk him out of being evil and becomes their ally.

Crash goes to the Middle ages where Nina and Kayco have set up shop. After destroying Nina's robotic dragon and fighting the two…Kayco kisses Crash and then rushes off with Nina back to the present.

Coco goes to the age of pirates and helps a pirate called find a lost treasure, all while running into Tiny with a lab assistant pirate crew. He helps defeat them, and among the treasure of gold coins is a single power crystal Coco is allowed to take.

Crash heads to the 'Grease' era where he wins the crystals of some biker punks by winning a race. He however runs into Carbon Bandicoot, an albino copy of him created by Cortex, and has all of his powers, but none of his decency. Crash barely wins and escapes with the crystal.

Coco is flung into WWI in a biplane and is nearly shot by Von Clutch, a fighter pilot. Convincing him she's not the enemy and explaining the situation, Von Clutch helps her recover the power crystal. Coco is attacked by N. Gin in a battle ship and Von Clutch takes a blow for her, and is shot down. Coco is mad but thanks to her smarts and skilled flying takes out N. Gin's battleship, with help from Pura.

Crash and Coco head to the center of the time twister to get the last crystal of Tropey, who proves to be formidable due to his ability to slow down and speed up time, until Coco reformats their time travel device to counter his abilities, regress him into an infant.

The heroes face Cortex and Uka Uka a final time inside the time twister, the Aku Uka brothers duking it out as well, both Cortex and Uka Uka being defeated. The time twister implodes, swallowing Cortex, Uka Uka and Tropey and sent them to prehistoric times as babies.

The heroes return home and hide the crystals, while resuming their life normally.

CRASH LANDED WRATH

With the help of N. Gin, Cortex, Uka Uka and Tropey are back in the present at their full age and immediately make plans for another attempt at conquering the world. They gather their followers and create a new mutant, Crunch. However, Crunch is uncontrollable until Tropey calls upon his friend N-Tranced to brainwash him into obedience. To make Crunch even more powerful they awaken the elementals, four powerful masks with power over fire, water, wind and earth.

Aku Aku senses the Elementals are back and the heroes go out of their way to gather the crystals needed to seal the Elementals again. They face Crunch up to four times, each time empowered by a different elemental, and each time Crash starts to realize Crunch is brainwashed.

After collecting all the crystals, they head to Cortex' space station and are confronted by the four elementals, Cortex and Crunch. N-Trance makes himself known and brainwashes Coco, as well as Kayco (who is reluctant due to her feelings for Crash) and Carbon (whose obsession with proving his superiority to Crash made him a loose cannon). Crunch, Coco, Kayco and Carbon each take on the power of one Elemental and attack Crash.

Crash is not holding up too well, but Nina is mad her sister is brainwashed. Cortex tries to hold back N-Tranced, who doesn't listen, and neither does Tropey, who think Cortex is old news and push them aside. In anger, Cortex and Nina attack Tropey and Trance, breaking the mind control.

The bandicoots, free from the control turn on their foes, Kayco and Carbon willing to fight together. The Elementals create bodies of their elements to fight, but they are no match for the heroes and are sealed with the help from the Crystals. The station is destabilized and everyone flees. Kayco goes with Crash, finally admitting her feelings. Nina approves subtly with a nod and leaves with Cortex and Uka Uka.

Tropey and Tranced are left behind for their betrayal, but they escape through one of Tropey's portals. Crunch and Kayco are invited to live with the bandicoots. Carbon however, claims he and Crash are still rivals, but he is no longer a pawn of Cortex, and they part on good terms for the moment.

CRASH SPACED

Nitrous Oxide, the host of an intergalactic tournament called SPACES goes around the universe, challenging planets to his tournament. If they lose, he conquers their world. No one ever beat him at his games. The Bandicoots and the Cortex Crew alike are chosen to participate in his tournament. They have to face challenges from racing to combat, and face each of Oxide's champions: the Land Shark, Yaya Panda, a cybernetically revived Von Clutch and a singing plant called N Tangle and finally Oxide himself.

From both sides, it is Crash and Nina who are left. The winner can reshape the world in their image if they win. At first Crash and Nina fight more among themselves then against Cortex but agree to team up and defeat Oxide, saving the world. Oxide plans to fire his weapons anyway, but Coco and N. Gin hack the station and blow up his ship. Oxide is left stranded in space, and the bandicoots, Cortex Crew, and the now freed champions return to Earth and settle.

Crunch manages to win the heart of Yaya, Von Clutch opens a racetrack, with Land Shark as his assistant and N-Tangle becomes a singing sensation.

CRASH LANDED TWINSANITY

The heroes are just chilling out, until Cortex attacks, alongside N-Gin with their new mecha, Mecha Bandicoot. However, they defeat the mech, but end up in an underground cave, where they fight off robots called Ants. Cortex and the Bandicoots put their differences aside to deal with the Ants and soon meet the lord of the Ants: the Evil Twins.

The Evil Twins show themselves as powerful mutants from the Tenth dimension who can warp reality. They threaten to destroy the wumpa islands by sucking all the life out of the islands with their Vice-Versa Reversor device. The Cortex Crew and Bandicoots put their differences aside, decide to gather Crystals to travel to the Twins' dimension and stop their plans.

They run into some mishaps along the way, like angering the Tribesman, getting into a race with the Evil Twins, get onto a cooking show with Rusty Walrus, onto N-Gin's pirate ship, sliding down an icy mountain and through the Moulin Cortex, deal with the Frozen Claw again and running into Tropey and Trance. They overcome each obstacle along the way, most of them ending humiliating Cortex in one form or another.

Even Aku Aku and Uka Uka reconcile to try and stop the twins but they are not powerful enough to stop them. The heroes need a last crystal, which belongs to Nina, who is back at the academy of evil. They go there and after a mishap with Dingodile and Madame Amberly herself they get away with the crystal.

Cortex then remembers the evil twins were experiments that were sent to another dimension thanks to a mishap with his first experimental Evolvo-Ray.

The first attempt to travel through dimensions accidentally ends them up at the world of Spyro the Dragon and they help him deal with Ripto's forces along the way, before getting back on track. They end up in an aquatic dimension where the Twins keep their device. They destroy the device and the Ant General and then head to the Tenth dimension.

After an awkward meeting between their reverse counterparts from the tenth dimension, they go through the factory of the evil twins until reaching the two themselves. The twins summon a mech to fight the heroes, but the combined efforts of the Cortex Crew and the Bandicoots take it down.

The twins want to uncover their final trump card. They have already sapped enough power from other dimensions to boost their reality warping to dangerous heights, but the weakened parrots are destroyed by Tropey and Trance, who made it to the tenth dimension as well. They take the energy collected by the twins and merge into one huge giant monster charged up on reality warping energy. The Tropey-Trance monsters starts erasing the heroes from reality one by one, but Cortex and Crash are protected from the erasing by Aku Aku and Uka Uka's power. But it won't last, so the two work together to take fight Tropey-Trance.

Things go bad as none of them are strong enough so Cortex and Uka Uka sacrifice themselves to leave a blind spot on Tropey and Trance, which Crash exploits, and they destroy the Tropey-Trance by making him implode using his own energy. Reality is restored, but Cortex and Uka Uka are mortally wounded. The two say their goodbyes, making peace with the heroes and laugh a final time at the irony they died heroes.

With that, the world is safe. Crash and Kayco, as well as Crunch and Yaya, and Coco with Pura have a triple wedding. Nina Cortex has left the academy of evil and starts over anew on Wumpa Island and wishes the heroes best of luck.

XXX

it's a shame, but like with my titans fic, I'm cutting it short. My life is hectic and can't manage all of my fanfics anymore. I'm sticking to my sonic fics. But as a consolation, as weak as it may be...this is how I planned out the story of Crash Bandicoot if I could have made it to the end. I'm sorry.


End file.
